George W. Bush/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver George W. Bush - Johannes Rau.jpg| George W. Bush y el presidente Johannes Rau revisan la guardia de honor en el Palacio de Bellevue en Berlín. AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, Angela Merkel, Germany's chancellor, and Thomas de Maziere, head of the federal chancellory, arrive for a news conference at Meseberg Palace, the guesthouse of the German federal republic, in Meseberg, near Berlin, Germany, on Wednesday, June 11, 2008. Bush said that all options remain open regarding Iran and its nuclear program after talks with Merkel. George W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl and President George W. Bush.Photo: Daniel Biskup George W. Bush - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| George W. Bush and Gerhard Schröder address the media from the White House steps in the Rose Garden. White House photo by Paul Morse Angela Merkel - George W. Bush.jpg| From left to right: the Chancellor of Germany, Angela Merkel and the President of the United States, George W. Bush NATO photos. Francia * Ver George W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (L) greets U.S. President George W. Bush in Brussels, February 21, 2005. Bush met with Chirac for a dinner on Monday during his four-day visit to Europe. Reuters George W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Sarkozy et les États-Unis, une relation amour-gêne. Photo via Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W Bush and Dutch Queen Beatrix at the Margraten cemetery in the Netherlands. BBC George W. Bush - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Jan Peter Balkenende, PM of the Netherlands, visiting George W. Bush at the White House in March 2004. Photo: Executive Office of the President of the United States Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver George W. Bush - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El papa Juan Pablo II recibe al presidente de EE UU, George W. Bush, en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Benedicto XVI - George W. Bush.jpg| US President George W Bush was in Italy for a 36-hour visit to the capital, including a meeting with Pope Benedict XVI in the Vatican. AP España * Ver George W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, en la visita al rancho del presidente de EE UU, George W. Bush, en noviembre de 2004. REUTERS Felipe VI - George W. Bush.jpg| El Príncipe y George W. Bush, ayer en Washington. ASSOCIATED PRESS George W. Bush - José María Aznar.jpg| International Leaders meet for a one-day emergency summit meeting at Lajes Field, Azores, to discuss the possibilities of war in Iraq. Pictures foreground left-to-right is British Prime Minister Tony Blair, US President George W. Bush and Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar. (Released to Public) Staff Sgt. Michelle Michaud, USAF George W. Bush - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, con el presidente de Estados Unidos, George W. Bush. AFP Mariano Rajoy - Sin imagen.jpg| Bush recibe hoy en la Casa Blanca a Rajoy y al resto de líderes de la Unión Demócrata Internacional Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta il Sig. George W. Bush George W. Bush - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by President Giorgio Napolitano of Italy as the President and Mrs. Laura Bush visited Quirinale Palace in Rome Saturday, June 9, 2007. White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush‏‎ - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, George W. Bush e Massimo D'Alema Archivio fotografico ANSA Flickr George W. Bush - Romano Prodi.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Romano Prodi of Italy embrace following their joint statement Saturday, June 9, 2007, at the Chigi Palace in Rome. White House photo by Chris Greenberg George W. Bush - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, during his visit to the Oval Office at the White House, Monday, Oct. 31, 2005 in Washington. Photo White House Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver George W. Bush - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen and US President George W Bush at a NATO summit in Istanbul. AP Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush (R) shakes hands with Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland in the Oval Office of the White House December 9, 2002 in Washington, DC. The two leaders met briefly to discuss relations between the two countries. Getty Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSELAS - BÉLGICA - 22 DE FEBRERO DE 2005 - Cumbre EU-US .-- El presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, George W. BUSH saludo al Primer Ministro finlandés Matti VANHANEN (L). El Primer Ministro de Luxemburgo Jean-Claude JUNCKER (2ºR) y Javier SOLANA (R) el Alto Representante de la PESC-- FOTO: JUHA ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES. Reino Unido * Ver George W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| La reina Isabel II junto a George W. Bush en el castillo de Windsor. (EFE) George W. Bush - John Major.jpg| John Major renews acquaintances with George W Bush. AP George W. Bush - Tony Blair.jpg| All sewn up: Tony Blair and President George Bush at the infamous 2002 summit at Bush's ranch house in Crawford, Texas, where the two men spoke about invading Iraq AFP George W. Bush - Gordon Brown.jpg| US president George W. Bush gives a ride in a golf cart to British prime minister Gordon Brown at the Presidential retreat, Camp David. Photograph: Larry Downing/Reuters/ref> David Cameron - George W. Bush.jpg| Former US president George W Bush and former British PM David Cameron watch an NCAA college basketball game between TCU and SMU in Dallas CREDIT: AP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Poland's President Aleksander Kwasniewski to the Oval Office Wednesday, Feb. 9, 2005. During their visit, President Kwasniewski spoke about the optimism of his government regarding the future of Iraq. White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| El presidente estadounidense, George W. Bush (derecha), saluda a su colega polaco, Lech Kaczynski, de visita en Washington. | AFP Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Russian Federation President Dmitry Medvedev to the Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy Saturday, Nov. 15, 2008, at the National Building Museum in Washington, D.C. White House photo by Chris Greenberg George W. Bush - Vladímir Putin.jpg| US President George W. Bush, right, and Russian President Vladimir Putin wave from a fishing boat Fidelity III off Kennebunkport, Maine, Sunday afternoon, July 1, 2007. AP Ucrania * Ver George W. Bush - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Viktor Yushchenko of the Ukraine shake hands after their joint press availability Tuesday, April 1, 2008, at the Presidential Secretariat in Kyiv. President and Mrs. Laura Bush attended daylong events in the Ukraine capital before departing for Romania, site of the 2008 NATO Summit. White House Photo by Chris Greenberg Fuentes Categoría:George W. Bush